Memory buttons or Dallas ibuttons afford an inexpensive way to provide an ID associated with a security object. The security objects can be keys, cards, and other small and lightweight objects deserving security, such as small medicinal packages of liquids, pills, and capsules. The ID can be read electrically with a signal wire paired with a neutral wire for easy identification.
The difficulty comes in packaging and mounting the objects to easily read a memory button associated with each object. Prior art suggestions for mounting or packaging memory buttons and security objects have been expensive and cumbersome, resulting in a need for a simpler and less expensive mount.